Weird
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Set in a world where Alex wasn't an ass in the supply closet! "Am I the only one who's noticed Alex being weird lately" After 3x13. Set around 3x19ish maybe?


"Am I the only one who's noticed Alex being weird lately?" Izzie asked as herself, Meredith, Cristina and George sat in the locker room.

"He's Evil Spawn, of course he's weird" Cristina snorted.

"How'd you mean Iz?" George asked.

"Like at home, he hardly speaks to us, he's always in his room and when he does come out it's only to get food which he takes upstairs with him"

"It is a little weird" Meredith frowned "But Alex has never been one to socialize has he?"

"I guess not, but I swear there's something going on with him" Izzie sighed "Anyway since we all have the night off do you guys want to come over for pizza or something"

"As long as there's alcohol I'm in" said Cristina.

"I'll be there" George smiled.

~x~

"Hey, where's Alex?" Meredith asked as her and Derek walked into the kitchen.

"Where d'you think he is?" Izzie sighed "His room, I tried shouting him but he won't come out, I know he's in there"

"I'll go up" said Meredith, she left the kitchen quickly and ran up the stairs and opened his door "Alex, I, ahh!!" she screamed.

Addison screamed quickly climbing under the covers and pulling them up to her neck, Alex grabbed his boxers and shoved them on quickly.

"What, what is it, ahhh!! What the hell?" Derek screamed as he ran up the stairs and stood behind her at Alex's doorway.

"We were just…." Alex stuttered, he looked over to Addison for help but she was biting her lip hard trying to hold back a laugh "Adds it's not funny" he sighed.

"I heard screaming, what's going on?" Izzie asked as she walked up the stairs "Oh. My. God." she gasped as she too looked into the room "So this is why you've been spending all this time in your room, I didn't know we hid surgeons up here" she smirked.

"Hey what are we all staring at….woah!" Cristina laughed "Didn't know you had it in you Evil Spawn" she smirked.

"Shut it Crack Whore!" he snapped.

"Alex!" Addison scolded.

"Sorry baby" he smiled kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Whipped" Cristina muttered.

"I uh, how long has this been going on?" Derek stuttered.

"Oh not long really, just 4 months" Addison said casually.

"4 MONTHS!" they all shouted.

"4 months what? Oh my god" George stuttered as he joined the group on the landing.

"Anyone else coming over tonight or are we done with the oh my god's?" Alex smirked.

"No, this is it, we're having a pizza and tequila night" said Meredith.

"Was I not invited?" Alex smirked.

"Sort of why I came up here in the first place Alex" said Meredith "We're going to leave now, let you, get on with it or whatever, come on guys" she said pushing everyone back into the hallway and shutting the door behind them.

"Can I laugh yet?" Addison said looking over at Alex.

Alex sighed in defeat, he climbed back onto the bed and tickled her sides, she laughed loudly "Alex, stop it!" she gasped.

"You said you wanted to laugh!" he smirked, he stopped tickling her and pulled her into his arms "I guess our secrets out" he sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it is" she smiled.

~x~

After hearing the pizza being delivered Alex and Addison climbed out of bed, Alex threw his sweats and a wife-beater on while Addison threw on his boxers and shirt, they walked down the stairs hand in hand and into the kitchen.

"Erm Hi guys" Alex smiled sheepishly.

"Hey" they all replied.

"Want a coffee baby?" he smiled at Addison.

"Yes please" she grinned "Wait, its my turn to make it"

"Ah, how could I forget" he laughed, she walked over to the counter and took two mugs off the draining board, she flicked the switch on the coffee machine and moved over to the refrigerator to grab the milk, Alex stepped behind her, his hands resting on her hips, he kissed the back of her neck softly.

"Alex, stop it" she hissed.

"Stop what?" he said kissing her shoulder, his hands now sliding around her to rest on her abdomen.

"Stop feeling me up in front of everyone"

"I'm taking advantage of the fact that they know now" he grinned.

"I hate you sometimes" she mumbled as she pulled away from him to pour their coffees.

"But you don't, you love me"

"Remind me why that is again?"

"That would mean having you right here in the kitchen and you wouldn't want that would you?" he smirked.

"No, we wouldn't" they heard Cristina say from the table.

"What she said" Addison smirked "I hope you don't just love me for sex Alex Karev" Addison said putting her hands on her hips and staring at him angrily.

"Hey, I never said that did I?! You are the love of my life Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery" he grinned kissing her softly.

"The love of your what!?" they all shouted.

"What? You thought this was just about sex?" he smirked.

"Um, yeah, we did actually" Izzie stuttered.

"Well, hate to disappoint you Stevens but it is about more than sex" Addison smirked, she turned back to Alex and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you too" she smiled, he kissed her lips softly, she pulled away to pour the coffee, they walked over to the table, Alex sat down in the only remaining chair and pulled Addison onto his knee, he grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite, he held it in front of Addison's mouth and she leant forward to take a bite.

"Y'know…." Izzie started "I'm kind of glad this is why you've been acting weird"

"Why?" he laughed.

"We thought you'd maybe joined some weird secret cult thing" Meredith shrugged.

"Now we know it's just because you're getting sex" Cristina smirked.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" asked Izzie.

"Because, we just wanted to see where it was going, we were going to tell you soon we just…."

"Liked our little bubble" Addison finished.

"Well, this is _not _what I was expecting when you asked me over tonight Mer" Derek smirked.

"Wasn't exactly what I was expecting either" she laughed.

"How did this even, y'know, start?" asked Izzie.

"Well we were flirting…." Alex started.

"A lot, we were flirting like, everyday and then…."

"We almost kissed and Addison…."

"Told him it was a mistake but then…."

"We were talking at Joe's one night and…."

"I kissed him but then I…."

"Avoided me for a week until I…."

"Dragged me into a supply closet to tell me to…."

"Stop being so stupid because it could either be just…."

"A kiss or…."

"She could go out to dinner with me which she did and then…."

"We sort of went from there and that was…."

"4 months ago" Alex finished.

"That was the creepiest conversation I think I've ever had" Izzie laughed.

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"You didn't finish one sentence for yourselves, either of you, not one, seriously freaky, kinda cute but, freaky"

"We don't do that do we because if we do…." said Addison.

"We're turning into those couples we try to avoid when we…."

"Go out to dinner"

"You're still doing it!" Izzie exclaimed loudly.

"What are you doing to me woman?" Alex said kissing Addison quickly.

"Sorry" she laughed.

"Wanna take some pizza upstairs?" he grinned.

"You bet your ass I do" she said standing up, he grabbed a plate and threw on 2 slices.

"We'll be back later" he shouted over his shoulder as the ran out of the room.

"I don't even want to know" Cristina shuddered.

"We never did that" said Derek "Me and Addison, we never did that"

"Took pizza to your room?" asked Meredith.

"No, we didn't ever finish each others sentences, I mean that was so…."

"Weird but kinda cute?" Meredith finished.

"Yeah" he laughed.

~x~

"So we're _that _couple huh?" Alex smirked as he sat in bed and ate pizza with Addison.

"Seems that way" she laughed.

"Are you ok with that?"

"Being weird but kinda cute? Yeah, I'm ok with that" she grinned.

"Good" he smiled.

"Good" she smiled back.

"We're like babies"

"What?" she laughed.

"A little weird, because baby's are a little weird, but kinda cute"

"Babies aren't weird" she laughed.

"They are, I'll prove it to you tomorrow"

"Oh, ok then" she mocked "You do that"

"Oh, I will" he laughed "We'd have weird but kinda cute babies"

"Yeah, we would" she smiled softly.

"Did that freak you out?"

"No, did that freak you out?"

"No" he smiled "I would love to have weird but kinda cute babies with you"

"One day" she grinned.

"One day" he nodded.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**

* * *

A/N: Is it just me or does the word 'weird' sound really really strange now? (I was so tempted to write 'sound really weird now' but opted against it)**

**Reviews would be ahmazing! Please and thank you =D**

**iam-kelly.**

**IMPORTANT, I NEED HELP!!**

**Hello my fantastic readers =D Basically my fanfic brain is not really working these days, especially in regards to Meredith/Addison! So from this point on I'm open to requests, if you have any scenarios, anything at all I'd love to hear them!**

**I'm looking for Meredith/Addison more than anything but I can do some Mer/Mark, I have **_**alot **_**of Addex one-shots in the works but if there's something you really want me to write then go ahead, suggest away! Oh and I am working on a Meredith/Alex fic so i'd be open to writing some one-shots if any of you want them.**

**Leave me comments on my fics or PM me! If I write something you've prompted the fic will be dedicated to you!!**

**Thank you all, all my love, Kelly xx**


End file.
